


You Are the Taste of Something Sweet

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Cockslut!Armin, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Whore!Armin, pastel!armin, punk!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's caught between wanting to bash Jean's head in against a wall and waiting it out to see if he'll finally stop teasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Taste of Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, I'm back. I'm surprised I updated so soon. I kinda lost motivation for anything but then I started writing this fic down on paper and I was like "what the heckie why not finish it". So that's exactly what I did.
> 
> My summary for this sucks because I literally did not know what to put so essentially it's just cute, pastel, and also cockslut Armin begging for a teasing, punk Jean's dick. But y'know I wanted the summary to be classy so I couldn't just say that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! ♥

A silky, smooth, white expanse with a soft purple spot; Jean always found that Armin looked like the negative of the universe with his marks.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jean murmured against the skin of Armin’s soft, flat, stomach. Armin wiggled underneath him.

“Jean,” He whined. He was really hoping to get some soon. Jean had teased him all day in school and now he had the audacity to try and take things slow. “Hurry up; I’m gonna die from blue balls here.” He whined again, shifting underneath Jean’s touch. Jean chuckled.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Jean sat back a bit and began to run his hands over Armin’s sides. “You just look so good like this. I really can’t help myself.”

“But Jean it’s not fair!” He whined again, hands gripping his pastel pink briefs, his white shirt and light pink cardigan along with his blue and white flower jeans long forgotten the second they stepped into Jean’s bedroom. “You’ve been teasing me all day!”

“Maybe I’m still teasing you.” Jean kissed along his neck and jawline.

“Jean!” He practically begged. “You kept telling me all day you were gonna fuck me once we got home. Just get on with it already!” 

“Well, I have been teasing you all day,” He mumbled against Armin’s cheek, kissing towards his ear as he pushed back thin, blond strands of hair. “And I did promise that, so I’ll get to it. But I just get so fucking distracted,” He quickly took Armin’s earlobe into his mouth and dropped it out just as fast but not before leaving Armin panting at his warm breath over the sensitive area. “By your gorgeous body,” Armin could barely keep up with the words Jean was speaking. Teasing always reduced him to a mess, especially now that he could feel Jean’s lip ring against his temple, the memory of the hard tongue piercing on his earlobe making him shiver, Jean noticed. “Are you okay, babe?” He asked, taking Armin’s hand in his. Armin nodded, his eyes closing and a small moan leaving his mouth as Jean began kissing at his neck. “Good. Can you relax for me, Armin? I really wanna take my time with you.”

“But Jean, why?”

“Just trust me on this, baby. I wanna show you how much I love you.”

“I already know how much you love me. What I need is to feel your dick in my ass.” Jean laughed and kissed Armin softly, feeling the boy practically melt under his lips. 

“As much as I love when you talk to me like that, it’s not gonna work.” Armin whined again.

“Jean, you’re such a fucking asshole.” He gripped onto Jean’s shoulders nonetheless, cutting himself off from moaning at Jean’s tongue piercing against his neck. Jean chuckled again. 

“For such a cute, frilly twink, you have such a dirty mouth.” Armin huffed.

“I am not a… ngh… twink!” He gasped, his commanding statement losing some intensity at his moaning. 

“Okay, you topping once does not make you any less of a twink.”

“Fine, just fuck me, Jean, please!”

“Not yet.” Jean responded in a calm voice. Armin whined and pouted.

“God, what did I do to deserve this?”

“Baby,” Now Jean was pouting and whining. “I want you to enjoy this. Please, relax for me, babe.” Armin sighed, wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck.

“Okay.” He said with a defeated sigh; Jean smiled. 

“I just wanna make you feel so good, baby,” Jean muttered as he made his way to start kissing Armin’s neck again. Armin let out a little sigh, finally handing himself over in Jean’s trust. “Did you know,” Jean began, his hands gripping Armin’s sides lightly and shifting his tongue to the other side of Armin’s neck. “That you are absolutely fucking gorgeous. Especially like this.”

“You-ah! Ah-may have mentioned it once or twice.” Armin managed to spit out while Jean began teasing his nipple.

“Mmm, good. You should know how absolutely delicious you look. It should be illegal for you to be this divine.”

“Jean…” Armin whined, blushing slightly at how Jean was speaking to him. He reached for Jean’s face which was now sucking on one of his collarbones and brought it back up for a kiss. Jean chuckled against his lips, bringing both his thumbs to tease at Armin’s nipples.

Jean kissed his way back down Armin’s body again, continuing his sucking on Armin’s collarbone. When they were both red at the ends, and probably a little pained, Jean continued to lead trails with his kisses down his boyfriend’s body, pausing to tongue at the one mark he had made since they got to the bed. He turned his head to tease the other side of Armin’s stomach, his mouth latching onto his side and sucking another purpling bruise while his hands rubbed circles into his hipbones. He let up after a minute or two, pressing a chaste kiss to the mark before leaving more kisses down to the waistband of Armin’s extremely tight and now slightly wet boxers. Just as Armin thought he was finally going to get them off, Jean moved back up to kiss him on the lips. Armin whined, frustrated with this incessant teasing. 

“Baby, you look so good like this.” Jean mumbled against his lips. 

“You’ve mentioned it enough; show me.”

“I thought I was?” Armin shook his head. 

“More, please, I can’t anymore.”

“Surely you can. Just a while longer.” Armin whined as he wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck, his fingers carding through his short, platinum blonde hair on top. 

Jean moved swiftly, his mouth latching on to one of the hard, red nubs on Armin’s chest, sucking hard and teasing with his tongue. Armin’s back arched off the bed, vocalizing his pleasure with a loud, quick moan; God was he happy that Jean’s parents worked late. While Jean worked one with his mouth, he rolled the other between his index finger and thumb before switching them off. Armin was completely sure his underwear was soaked through at this point. 

“J-Jean,” He breathed and Jean took in the delight that came with hearing his name in such a wrecked and breathless way. “I-I really can’t anymore. Please.” 

Jean leaned back, his hands trailing along Armin’s milky, perfect thighs. He raised a hand to the prominent erection Armin was sporting and trailed a finger over it softly, watching as he felt it jump underneath his teasing caress. He couldn’t resist as he leaned down and sucked at it through the underwear, practically feeding off of the way Armin nearly screamed at the stimulation. Armin was such a mess as he could feel Jean’s stupid tongue piercing through the thin cloth, the hard metal seeking out his slit and teasing it before Jean pulled back.

“Gonna cum in your cute, little underwear for me, Armin?” Armin shook his head. 

“J-Jean, please, no. I wanna cum with you inside me. P-Please, Jean, I’m a w-wreck, I’m a mess for you. Please… Please fuck me.” 

Jean smirked and pulled down Armin’s underwear, finally, watching as his erection popped back up and slapped against his stomach with a hard smack. Jean leaned back, unbuttoning his black skinny jeans to palm at himself through his black boxers. Armin breathed heavily, trying to control himself as he watched Jean pull his black tee off and toss it to the side. He couldn’t help himself but bring his hands up to trail along Jean’s toned stomach; unlike his, Jean’s stomach was defined and hard but Jean swore Armin looked perfect the way he was. As Jean leaned down to kiss him, Armin brought his hands to cup around his face, his fingers playing with that eyebrow piercing he so very much loved on the right side of Jean’s face. As they kissed more aggressively and Armin began to rut up against the now naked Jean while making very promiscuous noises, Armin bit Jean’s bottom lip, begging him to finally start. 

“Eager, are we?” Armin scowled at him, grabbing Jean’s bare ass and thrusting him forward to rub his erection against Armin’s. 

“Don’t be an asshole.” Armin warned. 

“Okay, but can I still be in yours?” Armin rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

“I cannot believe I’m still hard after you saying that.” Jean laughed and kissed Armin who smiled back at him.

“But you still love me.” Jean said, teasing a strand of Armin’s hair around his finger. Jean looked absolutely celestial with the light of the sun coming in from the window surround his face from behind.

“Of course I do,” Armin muttered against his lips, grabbing his face to kiss him again. “I love you so much, baby. Need you so much. Now, please.” He said, every few words accented with a desperate kiss. 

Jean leaned back to grab the lube, quick to warm it up and place it on his fingers, bringing the middle one straightaway to Armin’s entrance. He kissed him softly one last time, taking in the sight of such a gorgeous, marked, panting, blushing, perfect figure beneath him before pressing one finger slowly inside of Armin. The blond quickly wiggled and tried to push back against Jean’s finger, attempting to speed up the process. Jean held his hip down with his free hand, trying to keep Armin still.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself.” Jean warned.

“You say that as if we haven’t had sex a million times. Come on, you know I’m not gonna break, baby. Go faster.” He finished his sentence in a whine. Jean bit back a groan as he added another finger and tried to go a little faster but not too fast; he was still worried about hurting Armin. 

By the time he was finished prepping him, three fingers completely coated in warm lube, Armin believed he was nearing death. All the teasing since the beginning of the day up until this moment were more than he could handle. He tried his best to stay still as Jean fisted his cock, lubing it up in precedent to finally giving Armin what he wanted. Armin nearly cried at the feeling of Jean’s hard, full cock pressing at his entrance. He pushed back, wanting more than just the tip Jean was giving him. They met eventually, Jean letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in when their hips touched. Armin continued to let out a litany of unfinished words and noises and Jean slowly pulled out and back in. Armin’s hands made their way to Jean’s hips, grabbing them almost as tightly as Armin was doing to his, both of them bound to be hurting in a few hours’ time, and tried to get Jean to move faster. When Jean leaned to kiss him, Armin grabbed his ass again, thrusting back faster and kneading Jean’s cheeks between his hands in an attempt to keep Jean’s tempo going. Jean pulled back, watching Armin and chuckling. Armin cocked an eyebrow. 

“Y-Y’know, u-usually you don’t really giggle in bed. At least n-not in a moment l-like this.” Jean smiled and kept thrusting forward.

“I know, I was just thinking.” Armin was astounded as to how Jean was still able to form complete sentences without stuttering; his face did look quite red and he was panting pretty hard though. 

“O-Oh? Wh-what about?”

“The first time we did this,” He finished with a grunt and Armin could tell he was getting closer. “You were so cute and shy,” He smiled and brought his face closer to Armin’s. “You were blushing and avoiding my eyes. And you were so tight here,” Jean emphasized by bringing two of his fingers to trail around where they were united. Armin gasped and tossed his head back, Jean taking advantage of the exposed skin to press a few kisses there before continuing. “Kinda like now. Always so tight for me, Armin. And you always look so good taking my dick. Like you were made for it. Like you were made for me.”

“I-I was,” Armin cut off. “You’re all I need, Jean. God, I love you so much.” Jean kissed him deeply, his thrusts growing faster and his rhythm beginning to falter. 

“I-I love you too, baby. Hng… I’m so close, Armin,” He wrapped a hand around Armin’s dick, stroking it quickly. “C-Come for me baby, please.”

Armin all but yelled, arching off the bed at the contact and losing all reserve, moaning like a whore; the best whore Jean has never had to pay for but would regardless because this boy meant more than everything to him. As Jean felt Armin’s precum leak faster, he began to lose himself, finally climaxing inside of Armin, the last thing he saw being Armin’s red face, eye’s closed and mouth open, lost in pleasure before he lost himself to euphoria. Meanwhile, Armin reached his orgasm as a result of watching Jean’s head thrown back, mouth also open and eyes closed tight before Armin mimicked, closing his eyes again and focusing on the feeling of Jean inside him, his hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises as he emptied himself onto his stomach. 

Jean practically collapsed on top of Armin, both boys breathing heavily and neither caring about the feeling of Jean still inside him. At least until Jean remembered something.

“Shit!” He said, shooting up and pulling out slowly. 

“W-What?” Armin asked worried. 

“Fuck, I forgot the condom.” Armin exhaled and smiled.

“So did I,” He brought Jean back down to him to kiss him. “No big deal, just go get a towel.” Jean did so and came back swiftly, quick to get the cum out of Armin.

“Funny how cool you just are with having my cum inside of you.”

“Well, it’s happened before. Besides, it’s you. No part of you is gross.”

“It’s kinda gross.” Jean chuckled as he finished cleaning out Armin and swiftly cleaned the two of them up as well. 

“Mm, I don’t really care.” He said, sated, before meeting Jean’s lips for another soft kiss. Jean laughed against his lips. 

“This coming from the boy who refused to do anything without a condom for the first month of our relationship. I mean, not that I’m complaining.” Jean blushed a little, afraid that Armin would take offense but Armin knew his boyfriend too well to take things the wrong way.

“Yeah but that was about a year ago.”

“Wow,” Jean said, cuddling up next to Armin as his smaller boyfriend wrapped an arm around him. “I still can’t believe it’s been a year.” 

“I know,” Armin agreed. “Time goes by so quickly with you.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’d trade you for anything in the world.” Armin smiled up at his boyfriend who smiled back, before pecking him on the lips softly.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending sucked and I know it. See when there's a bit of plot I can at least try to tie it together but there was no plot so I just came up with something. I hope it's decent. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> All comments, kudos, questions, etc. are all appreciated.
> 
> If you wanna talk gay Germans (and in this case also French) with me, you can find me as [FolleseGaskarth](http://follesegaskarth.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
